Minecraft U
Minecraft U ''is an upcoming Wii U game under development by Mojang AB and GalaxySoft Inc. It is a port of the game ''Minecraft, and features several new features and a Story Mode. The game is set for release on September 5th, 2014. Features *Explore an ever expanding world on the Wii U! *Craft items (and sort your inventory) on the GamePad. *Take your role in an all new Story Mode. *Visit and create online multiplayer servers! *Switch gameplay between the TV and the GamePad. *Easy controls keep the game going. Story Minecraft U is the first version of Minecraft ''to have an actual story. The story starts with you and your friends becoming stranded on an island after an accident. As you travel through the world, you discover Nether Fissures that allow creatures from other dimensions to fly into the Minecraftian skies. You eventually find that your 'friend', Trevor, caused the accident that sent you to the island. Mobs ''Main article: Minecraft U/ Mobs '' Many of the mobs found within the game are ones from ''Minecraft ''(like Creepers, Zombies, etc.), but some of them (found within the DLC packs) hail from other games entirely. Items ''Main article: Minecraft U/ Items '' The items in the game are almost everyone of them from Minecraft, and some are added by updates. Crafting Recipes Recipes in this game can be found here. Many of them are returning from the original game, but some have been changed. DLC Updates ''Minecraft U ''is updated usually every month or so. Below are all the updates that have occured for the game. 1.0: Naturally Enhanced Update *Added Taiga, Extreme Hills, and Jungle Edge Biomes. *Fixed several sounds for mobs. *Added the DLC feature. *Splash text added; **"Stand back! I'm doing a science" **"Holy cow!" **"Now with 30% more biomes!" *Added the new Ghillie Suit armor sets (Grasslands, Desert, and Jungle added, more to come) *Removed Herobrine. 1.1: The Update that Came in the Summer *Added the Archipelago biome. *Added the End and fixed somethings in the Nether. *Bug fixes. *New blocks added; **'Enderdust': An End-exclusive block; can be crafted into slabs and stairs. Sometimes, when mined, it will drop one Ender Pearl. **'Redstone Holder': Stops any incoming or outgoing Redstone signals; crafted using Redstone, Iron Ingots, and a piece of Wool. **'Boundary': Sets the limits for a Minecraft world, and can only be placed down in Creative. *Again, we removed Herobrine. 1.2: Seasonal Sensation S'update *Added Snow Golems to the game. *Biome bug fixes. *Creepers now drop 1-3 TNT sometimes when killed. *New items added; **'Winter Ghillie Suit': Allows players to blend in with the surroundings of snow, tundra, and taiga biomes; crafted using ice, snow, and some dark oak wood. **'Hot Chocolate': Restores 4 food points. **'Miiverse Tablet': This device allows players to post to Miiverse without using the pause menu. It looks like a Wii U GamePad. *Splash text added; **"I fell down that chimney last year..." **"Warner Brothers, don't screw this up." **"Do you want to build a Snow Golem?" **"Let it go." Trivia *Almost all of the DLC packs are based on ''Nintendo franchises, but Sonic the Hedgehog and Plants vs. Zombies DLC has been planned. *This is the second version of ''Minecraft ''to feature purchasable skins. Category:Wii U Games Category:GalaxySoft Inc. Games Category:Minecraft (series) Category:Minecraft Games